A wireless communication system which is provided with frequency diversity and space diversity and performs diversity transmission and reception is known (for example, see Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2). Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration in which, in a wireless communication system that is provided with the frequency diversity and the space diversity, when a receiving side evaluates that the status (line quality) of radio wave propagation is favorable based on a received electric field, a diversity operation is suspended, frequency bands are efficiently used, and the amount of data is doubled.
Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a wireless communication device with a configuration in which, on the receiving side that receives wireless signals modulated to at least two frequencies which are different from each other and realizes the frequency diversity and the space diversity, the same number of pairs of receivers as the number of frequency are included corresponding to each frequency, reception levels of all the receivers are compared and the receiver with the greatest reception level is selected, and furthermore the receiver with the greatest reception level among the plurality of receivers which receive the same reception frequency as the receiver is selected.